1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device equipped with a loop heat pipe for cooling a heat generating part, a loop heat pipe and a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a Japanese patent application, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-324906 discloses a loop-shaped heat pipe having the following structure. This loop heat pipe includes a container inside which a loop-shaped flow path formed around, a wick provided in the flow path inside the container and a working fluid provided to fill the internal space of the container. The wick is formed of a cloth material which can exhibit a capillary action. The wick is provided in the section where a portion of the working fluid condensed into liquid passes.
In the conventional example, a gasified portion of the working fluid is allowed to pass through a cavity section of the inside of the container. On the other hand, the liquefied portion of the working fluid is allowed to pass a section filled with the wick inside of the container. Thus, as the working fluid is circulated inside the container, heat generating parts of the electronic device are cooled down.
However, due to the fact that the above-described conventional loop-type heat pipe has a loop shape, it is necessary to form a through hole in a central portion of the container, and the formation of such a hole results in a high production cost, which is a problem. Further, although the conventional type heat pipe is able to cool down a plurality of heat generating parts, it entails the following drawback. That is, for example, when a plurality of heat generating parts are provided in the section where the liquefied portion of the working fluid is allowed to pass, the liquefied portion is evaporated where the parts are provided, which makes the efficiency of the circulation of the working fluid lower. For this reason, the conventional heat pipe is not adequate for cooling down a plurality of heat generating parts.